My Hero Academia: The New Girl
by Spacegirlzzz
Summary: Aiko Takashi is the new girl at UA, but when prom starts to come up what will happen?


I walked through the halls, biting my tongue hoping I wouldn't be noticed. Some people stared some people gasped and whispered. My looks don't bother me but they bother other people. I have elf ears and horns, sharp eyes and brown wavy hair. "Hi!" I turned slowly and stood face to face with a girl with brown short hair. "I'm Urakau, I don't think I've seen you before." She smiled brightly and stuck her hand towards me. I tilted my head and she put her hand down.

"Urakau!" A boy with green curly hair exclaimed. "Who's this?" He smiled more brightly than the girl. I squinted and shrugged. Urakau smiled.

"Aiko, somewhat pleased to meet you." I strained a smile and turned away. Urakau and the smile kid flanked my sides leading me to class. They chatted about how great the school was and how nice the students were. "Yeah that's great...that's nice_." _I zoned out when they spoke.

"So Aiko, tomorrow is a free day off, do you want to go to the mall with me and the girls?" Urakau asked excitedly. I shrugged and twirled my hair in my fingers. "Please come, I want you to meet the girls and hang out." She pleaded and smiled. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh uh by the way, I'm Izuku Miydoriya or you can call me Deku!" Deku squeaked. I smirked and shook my head.

"Who gave you that nickname?" I laughed to myself. Suddenly a loud noise thundered behind us.

"Deku!" A blond guy yelled. He pushed past me-hard. I gritted my teeth and slapped the side of his head. He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you just hit me?" He questioned sharply.

"I think I did, don't like it then go join the club with other people that hate me." I smirked. He glared at me and I smiled fakely. "They are meeting on the corner of "I Don't Care" and "Kiss My Ass" next Wednesday." Deku and Urakau were snickering behind the guy.

"Deku we'll talk later just know your in trouble." The blond guy stormed off with his hands in his pockets. Deku gulped and started to straighten his tie.

"Who was that?" I asked. Urakau and Deku stared at me for a while. Then Deku sighed.

"That was Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan is what I call him." Deku smiled weakly and

squinted an eye. "We've know each other since we were four, and well he hates me..." Deku bit his lip. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"He's nothing to me. He's not as strong as he acts." I snapped. Deku nodded and smiled. We all walked into class and sat down. I sped up past Deku snd Urakau and sat in the back. I flipped my hood on with my horns sticking out.

"Class we have a new student today. Her names...what was it again?" Mr.Aizwa asked, I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm Aiko Takahashi." I was halfway sat down when Mr.Aizwa motioned me to say more. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I don't have more information about me I want to share." I strained a smile on my face and sat down. Mr.Aizwa smiled and chuckled then zipped himself up in his sleeping bag.

"Just talk everyone for fifteen minutes I guess..." He groaned and layed on the floor. I sighed and pulled my hood over my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kirishma." I looked up to see a red head boy with spiky hair and sharp teeth. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Um no offense, why are you talking to me?" I tilted my head. He sat down and smiled even bigger.

"I'm talking to you because I want to be your friend!" He exclaimed. I stared at him as he talked about his friend Kaminari and his friend Sero. "Anyway you should meet them!" I nodded and let a sliver of a smile escape my face.

"Kirishima, talking to the new girl?" A black haired boy walked up and sat at a seat next to me. Then a yellow haired kid with a black lighting bolt in it came over and sat on the desk Kirishima sat at.

"Yeah I am, Aiko this is Sero and Kaminari." He pointed at his friends, I stared at Kaminari and somewhat felt a blush come on, but I shook my head and stuck my hand out.

"Aiko, pleased to meet you." I looked down at the ground and cussed to myself. Kaminari took my hand and shook it, he was smiling. Then Sero took my other hand and shook it. I shrugged not wanting them to know I'm soft.

"So how do you like school so far?" Kaminari questioned. I shrugged and sighed.

"I haven't even been here for a day yet so its hard to say." He nodded and smiled. I bit my tongue hard enough to bleed. I cussed and tapped the spot.

"Oh your bleeding, I'll be right back!" Kaminari jumped up and raced to a girl with black hair in a huge ponytail. She smiled and made a tissue out of her wrist! He took it and came back. "Here you go." I slowly grabbed it and pat it on my tongue.

"Thanks..." I muttered. He smiled and grabbed his phone out.

"No problem!" He grabbed my shoulder and used his phone to take a selfie. I pushed out a small smile as he pressed the shutter button. "I can use this for your profile on my phone, what's your number?" I gave him my number and he gave me his. Then Kirishima and Sero gave me theirs.

"Now we can communicate whenever!" Kirishima said, I didn't fully understand why they wanted to be my friend but at least I had friends at this school.

After a few hours school was let out and we all headed to the dorms. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero walked with me. They told jokes and laughed at almost everything. I even laughed when Kaminari did impression's. "Kaminari your actually pretty funny." I said quietly. He looked at me surprised.

"Well I mean I am funny, but your compliment tops it all off, you never show emotion!" He laughed and I smiled. Kirishima stared at me with piercing eyes, I stared at him wondering what he wanted. Then I shook my head and walked next to Kaminari while Sero and Kirishima walked behind us.

"Aiko may I speak with you?" Kirishima tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded and told Kaminari I'd meet him at the dorms. He nodded and ran ahead with Sero. "Do you have feelings for...Kaminari?" Kirishima whispered. The air suddenly turned ice cold and wind whipped at my face. I shook my head.

"We're just friends..." I broke off into a quiet whimper. He raised and eyebrow and shook his head. He laughed a bit.

"I can see it in your eyes and your smile, he makes you laugh and giggle." His eyes turned to pain and I titled my head. "And to think I thought we were getting along that way..." He smiled weakly, I gasped and covered my mouth. He nodded and walked away.

"Wait Kirishima!" I yelled and ran after him. He had his head down and was biting his lip. He looked at me and scratched his hand. "Kirishima I don't think I'll ever be able to love you like that, but I know I can love you like a best friend and sibling!" I squeaked out. He stared and broke out into a huge grin.

"That's alright with me." He hugged me and started to walk towards the dorms.

"Don't think you can leave me behind!" I laughed as I caught up to him.

"Catch me _if _you can!" He exclaimed and ran. I scoffed and started to run after him. I chased him all the way to the dorms and up the stairs. He slipped into a door and I slipped in after him. As soon as I got in I bumped into a short guy with purple hair shaped like balls. He stared at me and started to drool. I scooted past him and chased Kirishima again.

"Kirishima where are you?" I whispered under my breath. I looked around and saw a group of girls sitting on couchs and talking, three guys talking to each other, then Bakugo yelling at Deku. I gritted my teeth and walked over to them.

"Deku! Your weak, you can't beat me in a fight!" Bakugo laughed. Deku was trembling and biting his lip.

"Hey Bakugo, do you have a problem with Deku?" I asked bending into the conversation. Bakugo glared at me. I smiled brightly and took his arm and wrapped mine around it. "Why don't you tell me about it while you leave him alone." He followed me around the dorm and told me about his problem with Deku.

"When we were four we went into a restricted area and I fell off a log and fell into the water." He started, I bit back laughter and put on a serious face. "Deku ran down and he helped me up and that made me pissed off!" I nodded and held on tighter to his arm so he wouldn't go punch Deku. He seemed to notice so he relaxed.

"Well you shouldn't be that angry at him, at least he thought about helping you." I squeaked. Bakugo gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"You don't understand how I felt..." He looked away. I sighed.

"Little do _you _know I do understand how you felt, you felt weak." He lifted his head up and turned his head to me. He nodded slowly, I smiled a thin smile and squeezed his arm and walked away.

"Aiko will never find me Kaminari." I heard a voice say around the corner. I peeked behind the wall and Kirishima was standing facing away and boasting to Kaminari. I slowly walked up behind him and put my finger over my mouth. Kaminari nodded and started discrating Kirishima. "She will never find me, she's talking to Bakugo and holding his arm and looking at his eyes." I backed up than ran at him and jumped on his back. "What the-."

"Aiko won't find me, huh Kirishma, she's holding Bakugo's arm and staring into his eyes." I repeated Kirishima's words. He grabbed my legs and held me on his back. I squeaked as he ran around the room, trying to shake me off.

"You little trickster." Kirishima laughed, I smiled. We stopped in front of Kaminari and he let me off, I laughed a bit. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kaminari was gritting his teeth and clenching his hands.

"So did you girls hear that prom is next week?" I heard the girl with black hair in a huge ponytail ask her friends, Urakau nodded while the other girls squinted or shook their head.

"Yeah I did, I invited the new girl to go shopping with us tomorrow for dresses and makeup, is that alright Momo?" Urakau exclaimed, Momo nodded and smiled.

"Girls we need her to feel welcome so try to help her smile and talk with us." Momo said. Every girl nodded and smiled.

"Um, Aiko are you ok?" I whipped my head to Kaminari and nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I questioned, they both shrugged and laughed.

"Everyone attention!" A boy with dark blue hair and glasses yelled. We all stared and murmured. "Momo has something to say!"

"Um...thank you Iida." Momo hesitated. She then smiled and stared at us all. "Tommorow we will have a dorm competition, we did it once we'll do it again, better make sure your room looks great!" She winked and sat down. Everyone gasped and started walking to their rooms.

"Why do we do this?" I complained, Kaminari smiled and laughed.

"It's just a fun thing that we did when we first moved into the dorms." He waved his hand into his jacket and pulled something out. "By the way, I printed the photo of us out so here you go..." He handed me the picture and I smiled and ohed.

"Thank you Kaminari!" I hugged him and waved goodbye. Kirishima waved and laughed. I found my suitcase and backpack in my room. I unpacked making sure it was perfect for tomorrow. (though I seem like a messy girl, I'm actually quiet clean).

"Hey Aiko!" I heard Urakau yell through the door. I sighed and opened it. She smiled and handed me a slip of paper. "Our time and destination tommorow for the mall." I nodded and closed the door.

"Time for bed! Finally..." I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was incredibly bad. "Aiko, are you ready to go!" I heard Urakau call down the hall. I opened the door to see her wearing a pink dress and purse. I tilted my head.

"Do we have to look extremely nice?" I motioned toward my closet. Urakau gasped.

"You poor thing, follow me." She grabbed my hand and took me to a room. She knocked on it. "Momo I need help!" Momo ran to the door and opened it. She took my hand and hurried me in. Urakau followed.

"So she needs a dress I'm guessing." Momo looked at Urakau. Urakua nodded frantically. Momo measured me and went to her room, she came out with a short black dress with skull earrings. She handed them to me and I put them on. I went to a mirror and gasped.

"I love it!" I squealed, then covered my mouth. Momo laughed.

"No need to be shy, and as for the outfit...keep it, I no longer have a use for it." Momo smiled and grabbed a hairbrush, she did my hair up into a bun and threw some nude makeup on me.

"Wow I feel ready for prom already!" I squeaked. Momo looked away from her mirror and nodded. Urakau clapped as I did a twirl.

"Well let's go guys we have to be there in an hour and it takes half an hour to get there." Momo took our hands and led us out the door. Halfway through the dorm, Kaminari stopped me

"Wow, where are you going fancy pants?" He joked. I stared at him.

"I'm going to the mall with my friends." Momo and Urakau stared at me with appreciation. Kaminari nodded and hugged me then left to talk to Kirishima. "Ok girls let's go!" I cheered and skipped over to them. We all ran out to Momo's limo and sat inside. We were dropped off at the train station, so we waited until it got there.

"ALL ABOARD TO (a place)." A man yelled, I stepped inside the train and found us three seats. We chatted the whole time.

"So Momo, who are you going with to prom?" Urakau asked. Momo blushed.

"I'm going with Todoroki, who are you going with?" Momo poked. Now it was Urakau's turn to blush.

"Deku, he asked me yesterday." She turned to me and gave me a "when your crush walks into the room face" I raised an eyebrow.

"What." I smirked. Urakau gave me a "I know something about you face."

"Who are you going with?" Urakau smiled. I almost puked inside, my stomach did a flip-flop.

"Damn, I knew there was something I was missing!" I laughed but Momo and Urakau exchanged a glance. "What's wrong?" I asked. Momo hesitated.

"Your really not going with anyone?" Momo squeezed my hand. I nodded my head slowly. "Well...we are going to help you!" Momo glanced at Urakau who was nodding frantically again. The train pulled to a stop and we got off.

"Ok where to first?" I questioned. They looked at each other and nodded they grabbed my hands and pulled me to a dress store, we tried on everything! "Momo that looks great on you!" I was marveling at her blue and red dress she found. Urakau nodded.

"Urakau, Aiko thank you, and Urakau that dress looks great, the colors are your hero coustume." Momo acknowledged. I nodded. Urakau smiled and stared at something past my ear. I batted at my ear just in case, she walked straight past me and pulled something off the shelf.

"Aiko put this on!" She handed me a hair pin, I didn't get a chance to look at it until I put it on. I slipped it into my hair and looked in a mirror. It was a yellow lighting bolt. I gasped as I looked at it, the color matched my black dress I wore. Momo and Urakau nodded as they checked everything.

"It's final, your wearing that dress and that pin!" Momo squealed, I sighed and nodded. Momo straightened my hair pin and walked up to the cashier.

About thirty minutes later we got back to the dorms. I let Urakau and Momo lead me into the dorm. They made me wear my hair pin, as we walked in all the girls screeched and came to hug us. They checked our bags and my hair pin and nodded. "I love your guy's dresses!" Mina Ashido laughed.

"Yeah their really great." Tsyu Asui ribbited. Urakau smiled.

"Where did you guys get them?" Hagakure asked. I smiled.

"We got them at that new place at the mall." I spoke quietly, the girls all looked at each other, they shook my hand and chatted with me the rest of the hour.

"So who are you going to prom with Mina?" I questioned, Mina shrugged.

"I was hoping Kirishima!" Mina looked down.

"Tsyu who are you going with?" Tsyu smiled.

"Tokoyami he asked me this morning!" She smiled and let her tongue droop.

"Hagakure who will you go with?" Urakau tilted her head. Hagakure (I guess smiled)

"I guess I'm going with Ojiro." She jumped up from her seat. "He came up to me yesterday and said "Will you be my date to prom" I said yes!" I smiled.

"Aiko who are you going with?" Mina poked my arm and smiled big.

"She doesn't have anyone to go with..." Momo sighed, I nodded and held back my frustration. Mina hugged me.

"You sad thing..." Mina kept hugging me until I couldn't breathe. I started to feel anxiety build up inside me.

"Um...Who would you go with?" Hagakure questioned excitedly. I looked around and bent in close.

"I'd like to go with...no one..." Everyone stared at me, they glanced at each other and started to laugh.

"What a good joke." Mina wiped her eyes. I laughed nervously, Mina stared at me. "Your not joking...are you?" I shook my head. Mina squealed and jumped up she ran to another room.

"Should I be worried?" I glanced at Momo. Momo laughed and shrugged. I bit my lip and shrugged. Mina came back out and handed me something.

"I found this in Kaminari's backpack." She took a deep breath. "Geez it reeked in there, but I thought you needed to see this..." She smiled weakly and handed it to me.

"No, I shouldn't look..." I sealed it shut and returned it to Mina's hand. She looked bewildered. "That's invading my best friends privacy." I shook my head, Mina stared at me with her mouth open.

"Mina can I talk to you?" I jumped as Kaminari came up behind us. Mina nodded and slipped the paper into her pocket. I listened as they spoke. "Mina give me the paper." Kaminari growled.

"I don't have it." Mina gasped. Kaminari sighed and held out his hand. Mina groaned and handed it over.

"You didn't give it to her?" Kaminari blushed as he bit his lip. Mina shook her head.

"I tried but she refused, she said "No I shouldn't open it, that's invading my best friends privacy" I'm telling ya you better get her." Mina placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Treat her right!" Kaminari's face almost seemed looked like it would explode.

"She said that...?" Kaminari took a deep breath. He sighed and walked away.

"Hey Kaminari." I smiled and waved, he glanced at me then contuined walking. I gasped a bit. Mina came over and sat down. She shook her head.

"I think you should read the note..." She pushed it into my hands and patted my hand. I nodded. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Aiko, I just_ _want you to know I will be asking Jiro to prom, Kirishima told me you might have feelings for me... Your Friend, Kaminari!_

I stood up and turned away from Mina. I felt myself turning hot. Mina sighed, "He was going to give this too you next week the day before prom..." Mina grabbed my hand and rubbed it, I started to cry.

"Don't cry!" Urakua hugged me and patted my head. I smiled a bit, I shoved out and walked to Kaminari's room. I took a breath, closed my eyes and knocked on his door. He opened it and almost shut it. I held my hand out and caught it.

"Kaminari, why are you avoiding me?" I gasped as he slammed the door in my face. I slumped to the ground. It was at least thirty minutes I sat there until Kirishima found me. He had picked me up and took me to the couch, the girls were all gasping as he sat me on the couch.

"Ok tell me what happened!" Kirishima rubbed my cheek as I stared blankly. He snapped his fingers and brought me back. I blinked.

"I went to go ask Kaminari, why he was ignoring me." I started, swallowing back bile in my throat. "When he slammed the door in my face." I finished quietly. Kirishima gritted his teeth and cursed. Mina hugged me as did Urakau, Momo, Hagakure, and Tsyu.

"That jerk!" Urakau growled. I stared straight ahead ignoring Kirishima's smile. Momo got up and headed for Iida's room. A few minutes later she got him and we started the competition. I smiled a bit while we went to each room, we all completely ignored Mineta's room.

"Aiko this is yours so you open it." Momo smiled, I nodded and opened it, everyone started to look around. Deku stopped at a picture on my wall.

"Is this Kaminari?" He pointed at the picture, everyone turned to look and started to "aww" and "thats cute!" I nodded. Kaminari was in the back, his eyes were wide

"That's from yesterday, he is my best friend after all." I whipped my head and lead everyone out the door. I shut my door and we headed to someone else's room. I saw Kaminari talking to Kirishima.

"Ok, the last person on this floor is Bakugo , wait where is he?" Momo started searching for him. Kirishima raised his hand.

"He's asleep, he didn't want to do this." Kirishima provided. Momo nodded as she lead us to the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of yellow, I groaned. Kaminari came up to me, but I ran over to Urakau.

"Um, tell Momo I'm heading in early please." I pleaded Urakau, she nodded and went off.

"Hey Aiko..." I froze and turned. Kaminari smiled nervously, I held my hand up and walked to the elevator, he ran after me. "I'm sorry I ignored you, but think how I felt when you refused to read my note." I turned to him.

"Well first off I didn't know I was supposed to read it, Mina forgot to tell me that detail. And second think how I felt with a slammed door in my face!" I pushed the elevator button and stepped inside and closed it.

"I'M SORRY!" I heard Kaminari yell through the door. I rolled my eyes as the elevator went down. When the door opened I gasped, Kaminari was sitting on the floor. He was panting, he fell backward.

"Oh my god are you ok!" I yelped. He nodded as he grabbed my hand to help himself up. I squeaked in digust. He stared into my eyes and leaned forward. I put my finger up and he blinked. "Kaminari I forgive you!" I started to walk to my room when he grabbed my wrist. I turned.

"Will you be my best friend again?" Kaminari blushed, I hesitated.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm still pissed off!" I shrugged. He nodded and looked down.

"You have every right to be..." He stared at me and smiled. We hugged and chatted and laughed all the way back to our rooms. "Wait wait, so your older brother yelled at you when you got here." Kaminari an I were talking about siblings. I nodded and laughed.

"Well here's my room, goodnight Kaminari." I smiled and waved. He smiled back and sped to his room. I started to unlock my door when my keys fell. I bent to pick them up, when I blinked back up, a figure was in the hallway, I squinted, the figure didn't emerge into the light. "Kirishima is that you?" I stepped forward.

"Bold of you to think I'm one of your classmates and friends." The voice chuckled. "I'm here to steal one of your class kids actually, what's your name?" The voice stepped into the light and smiled a wolfish grin. I gasped and dropped my keys. It was Dabi, a villain from the league. I slid to the floor and backed up. He stepped closer.

"G-get a-away." I stuttered. He tsked and shook his head.

"You won't give up will you, well I don't either." He started to flame and was smiling. I backed up into a wall and gulped quietly. He tsked again. "Don't make me chase you. I don't want to run today." He sighed and grabbed my hand, I thrashed and thrashed. I opened my mouth.

"He-." He clapped his hand over my mouth. I thrashed and kicked.

"Kurogiri I'm ready to go." Dabi whispered. A black hole popped up and I gasped and shook my head as he thrust me in. I clattered to a concrete floor, I gasped for air. I closed my eyes.

"This isn't happening, I just fell down the stairs and hit my head." I thrust my eyes open.

"Well I hope you didn't hit your head, well I hope she did, no you don't." I watched as the villain Twice argued with himself. I saw Toga inspecting me. She nodded and "uh huh "yes".

"I sure we have the right bait this time!" Toga exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Shigaraki come see!" I blinked as a figure appeared out of the darkness. A hand over his face, his blue hair not brushed. I gasped and scooted back into Dabi's legs. "There are probably a lot of guys in ber class that are in love with her!" Toga popped up in my face. I squeaked.

"Toga that's no way to invite this guest!" Shigaraki exclaimed. "You have to be nicer, she has to give us information." Dabi grabbed my horn and lifted my chin. I seethed in pain. He scoffed.

"She's nothing." He smirked, I got up and slapped him. He seemed surprised.

"Says you, you've never dated a girl before, your to ugly how would you know?" I smirked as he gritted his teeth. Toga laughed and pointed at Dabi.

"She got you!" Twice screeched. Dabi glared at him. I put my hands on my waist and sat down. The villains watched as I flipped them off.

"So pretty girl, she's not pretty, yes she is I would date her, then you ask her!" Twice bickered, I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty girl says NO!" I sat criss-cross. He stared at me.

"So pretty girl, why do you think we brought you here?" I turned in surprise to hear Shigiraki.

"I think to lure UA here and kill All Might for what he did to sucky One For All." I sat proudly. They all scowled at me. I stood up. "Well is it." I pushed.

Shigiraki nodded slowly. "You took the words from my mouth, except the sucky." I nodded and started to walk to Kurogiri.

"Now they won't come after me, you got the wrong one. I'm worthless." I bit my lip, _this is actually happening. _

"Oh we don't care, and we know your quirk. You could be useful to use, your quirk is shadow, you can melt into dark places,or,as said melt into a shadow." Shigiraki laughed, I gasped and backed up into a wall, Toga took out her phone as Shigiraki motioned Dabi to hold me there.

"People of Japan, we are here to broadcast this girls torture." Shigiraki pointed to me. "Now we wait until a hero steps in like...ALL MIGHT!"

"All Might don't! They'll kill you!" Dabi punched my face, my eye started to turn black. Shigiraki motioned to stop.

"Now she said they won't come get me I'm worthless." Shigiraki contuined. Toga put a thumbs up to Dabi, he took Toga's knife and cut my shoulder, I screamed in pain. "Come get her All Might or she'll die." Toga put a thumbs down and turned the phone off.

"So your not that pretty anymore, she never was, she was but still is!" Twice spoke. I coughed out blood. Toga grinned as she collected it, I shook my head and raised my hand until Dabi kicked my stomach. Toga took her phone out and videotaped him beating me, while broadcasting it. When he stopped he kissed my forehead and left.

I was there for at least five days. I couldn't survive like this much longer. I fainted the last day and heard noises of fighting in the background, "Kirishima...Kirishima?" I groaned as someone picked me up.

"Red Riot she's saying your name!" Someone called as they raced me outside. I tried to raise my eyes open but they wouldn't. I didn't know what happened until they got me to the hospital. I heard Kirishima or someone yelling.

"I'm sorry sir you can't see her!"

"But I love her!" The voice screeched.

The next morning I broke out into a nervous sweat. I looked at both of my arms, both in casts. I took my arm gently and flipped off the blanket, I was in jeans and a cut off sweatshirt, bandages covered my skin. I heard voices outside. I closed my eyes as the door opened. "Aiko, what did they do to you?" A voice screamed. I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised, it was Bakugo. His eyes were closed and he was holding my hand. I closed my eyes a bit while he yelled into my sweatshirt. The doctor came in and told Bakugo to wait outside. I watched as he went outside to Kirishima.

"Miss wake up." The doctor tapped me. I opened my eyes and nodded. He smiled and handed me a chart.

"Wait I've been asleep for a week!?" I exclaimed. He nodded and handed me another. "I'm going home today..." I smiled and handed him the chart mindful of my arms. He pointed to the door and handed me a backpack, I took it and slipped into the hallway.

"Wait!" The doctor yelped, I turned. "Please come back next week to check in, and tell me how bad Dabi's kiss burns are ok?" I froze, _What the hell! _I nodded and continued down the hallway.

"Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to her!" I heard Bakugo yell at Kirishima. He closed his eyes and banged the wall. I came up behind and gave him a squeeze. Kirishima gasped and tapped Bakugo. "Not now shitty-hair and tell that person to get off me." I scoffed.

"What a way to treat the person who you were yelling about!" He turned and gasped, I rubbed my neck but then instantly regret it, there were burn marks and bandages in some places. Bakugo seemed to notice. He gently touched them.

"What happened to you...?" He broke off in a voice crack. I sighed and told him everything that I witnessed in the five days.

"I just found out that these and that are Dabi's kiss burn marks." I pointed to my neck and forehead. Bakugo gritted his teeth as I growled. He puched the wall.

"They will die, ALL of them!" He gently took my hand and lead me outside. People whispered as I walked.

"Is that the girl who was tortured on tv?" One person whispered.

"Yes it is!" Another said.

"Hey if you have something to say to my girlfriend say it to her face!" Bakugo yelled. I blushed beet red and looked down. Bakugo squeezed my hand and continued going outside. Kirishima followed us.

When we got to the train I had already counted at least thirty people that came up and congraulated me on my bravery. Some pityed me. Bakugo motioned me first. I hesitated but stepped in, I just noticed my hair was neat in a bun and my face was washed, I was clean.

"Is that the girl?" I heard a kid say.

"Shh Kenji." The mother covered his mouth. I looked to them and nodded.

"Yes I was the girl from last week." I crouched in front of him so he could inspect my arms. He gently touched the casts and gasped. I nodded. "Anyone have a sharpie?" I stood up and looked around, Bakugo dug in his pocket and handed it to me. I crouched again and handed it to him.

"Whats it for?" He opened it and smelled it. I laughed, my first laugh in a whole lot.

"No, no sign your name on my cast." He nodded and wrote Kenji in neat lettering. He handed me the sharpie and sat back with his mom.

"Wow that was sweet of you to do that." His mother spoke. I nodded and stood with Bakugo. He placed his arm around me while the train kept going. I blushed half the way until I got used to it.

"EVERYONE OFF FOR UA!" A man called, Bakugo and Kirishima helped me through the crowd which was embarrassing.

"Come on Aiko, you haven't been here in twelve days." Bakugo ran backwards, I nodded and took a deep breath. I froze, I started to panic. Kirishima raced for me as I started to stumble.

"Aiko it's ok, they beefed up their security." Kirishima placed his hands on my shoulders. I nodded slowly and moved inside slipping out of Kirishimas grip. Bakugo raced me inside. I held back.

"Hey Kirishima, were you the one who when I first got into the hospital, yelled but I love her, but was held back?" Kirishima shook his head and pointed at Bakugo.

"He said that, and he also called you his girlfriend." Kirishima took my hand and we ran in together. I let his hand go as Bakugo motioned me inside. My mind flashed to Shigiraki motioning Dabi to beat me. I gasped and shook my head. Bakugo took my waist and hand and led me inside.

"Why are the light off?" I questioned Bakugo grinned at me and led me up the stairs. I was shocked as the lights came on and everyone yelled "WELCOME HOME".

"Aiko, we've missed you so much!" Momo, Mina, and Urakau raced up. They started to cry as they saw my injuries. I shook my head.

"I'm fine and I bet you guys want to chat and gossip right?" I sighed as they nodded.

"Come sit." They showed me to the couch and sat me down. "So where did the burn marks come from?" Momo pointed at my neck.

"Dabi, you know, tall ugly guy with blue fire." They stared at my neck.

"They look like kiss marks?" Mina pointed out. I scrunched my nose up.

"They are, I'm so pissed." They all "oohed" and "ewwed". Bakugo came up and sat down.

"Are your injuries ok? Do you need something?" Bakugo checked my casts and my bandages. I shook my head. He nodded and walked off.

"Ooo, Bakugo has been out of school all week, everday visiting you." Mina whispered. I looked bewildered. Mina shrugged. "He's asking you to prom today!" She tapped my shoulder, where a huge bloody bandage laid.

"Wait shouldn't prom already been done with?" Mina shook her head.

"They postponed it because of the mission and you." Mina smiled.

"Hey Aiko can we talk?" Bakugo came up and held his hand out. I nodded and took it. He walked me to the elevator and stood there. "I was just wondering if you would...be my date to prom?" He looked at my face and rubbed my black eye.

"Well Bakugo, that's a big step but I say we do it!" I jumped a bit and almost fell. He lifted me up and helped me steady. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He held my waist gently and kissed me. When he stopped he held his hand out.

"I'm your boyfriend then?" He waited until I grabbed his hand.

"Yes and that makes me your girlfriend." We walked out into the living room and talked to everyone.

"Jiro I need to give you something." I handed my electricity hair pin to her. She gasped and thanked me.

"Momo can we go shopping tomorrow?" I let go of Bakugo's hand and headed for the girls. Momo shook her head and took my hand and lead me to her room.

"We found out that Bakugo was taking you to prom so I made this." She handed me a Ground Zero dress. I gasped and clapped. She nodded. "Come get it tomorrow night, that's prom, I'll help you get ready." I nodded and headed out. I found everyone going to their rooms for the night so I decided to as well. I watched as Bakugo slipped in my door and headed for my closet.

"And just what do you think your doing?" I said folding my arms. He froze and turned.

"Um, I'm watching over you tonight, I don't want to lose you." I sighed and shook my hand. He "yesed" and hid in my closet.

Read (The New Girl 2) for Prom!

* * *


End file.
